


To Feel Alive

by wnelson001



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bukkake, F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tentacle Monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnelson001/pseuds/wnelson001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn finally manages to get Xander where she has always wanted him.  </p><p> </p><p>Co-written by DevilDuck on HF</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Coming Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn has wanted Xander for a long time. She finally gets her wish.

_< This takes towards the seventh season of_ Buffy the Vampire Slayer  _beginning in the episode ‘Chosen’. >_  
  
The swelling was going down. Hell it was almost gone but that was no reason to give up the eye patch. Really Xander should just leave it on but sometime he couldn’t help but check out the wound in a mirror, especially when he was alone.  
  
“You know you owe me right.” Or mostly alone.  
  
“Dawn,” he straightened the patch, hopefully before she could see under it, “this is a bathroom, the door was shut, that means stay out. Or at least knock.”  
  
“Sorry.” She closed the door behind her before leaning back against it, crushing a pale pink robe that had been hanging there for who knew how long. “You still owe me though.”  
  
“For what?” He could go another day without shaving but did he really want to face the apocalypse with stubble?  
  
“You dosed me with chloroform.”  
  
“You tased me.”  
  
“Because you dosed me with chloroform, for which you still owe me.”  
  
“Dawn,” no chance that he was going to get to shave now, “I did it for Buffy. She asked me to do it, she wanted you to be safe.”  
  
“Like I was safe with you driving.”  
  
“I’m a good driver.”  
  
“You have one eye.”  
  
“And tasing me made it safer?”  
  
“You chloroformed me.”  
  
“Buffy’s. Plan.”  
  
“I’ll deal with her later; right now this about you and how you owe me.”  
  
“Sure, fine, I owe you.” He gave up. “What do you want? And keep in mind that every store has been abandoned so I can’t buy you anything. I could maybe loot you something. Would that count as pillaging..?”  
  
“First, apologize for saying I left my crossbow in the car.”  
  
“You know I just said that to get you out there.”  
  
“I couldn’t grow up in this house without learning how to handle a crossbow; I don’t around with them, I don’t leave them lying about, and I don’t point them at people in the kitchen like some potentials I could name.”  
  
“Alright, I’m sorry I lied about your crossbow.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“...Your ‘first’ suggested a ‘second’.”  
  
“Mmmm,” her confidence seems to all been spent; her eyes dropped and her voice was barely a mumble, “I, ah, mmrrm.”  
  
“You what?”  
  
“I don’t want to die a virgin.”  
  
“What?!”  
  
“I don’t want to die a virgin, and you’re going to help me with that.”  
  
“I’m going to what now?”  
  
“You and me are going to do that thing people do, without the clothes.”  
  
“Dawn you’re… Dawn. Little Dawnie, you’re too young to do that thing you can’t say.”  
  
“I’m a big girl, I’m bigger than Buffy. Well taller than Buffy. I’m almost as tall as you. If I wear heels. Really high heels. Anyway I’m old enough to make my own decisions and I’ve decided that I want to have,” her voice dropped to barely a whisper, “sex.”  
  
“I can’t. I’ve known you forever, since you were nothing more than a ball light. I- This doesn’t have anything to do with the crush you use to have on me does it?”  
  
“No that was just childish fantasy while this was a mature decision that had nothing to do with you.”  
  
“Thank you very much.”  
  
“Come on look my options; it was either you or Andrew and I don’t care how sure I am that I’m going to die I’m not going to sleep with the Ono.”  
  
“Again thanks… You didn’t consider accosting Spike or Giles or Principal Woods.”  
  
“Please, they’re all totally ancient.”  
  
“That’s… more or less true to varying degrees. But no, I’m not doing this.” This conversation had been going on too long, it was time for him to leave it and the bathroom.  
  
“What’s wrong with you?” Dawn leaned all of her slight weight against the door so that he would have to move her before he could open it. “You didn’t have any problem having sex with Anya and it’s not like you’re still together.”  
  
“You know about us and the kitchen?”  
  
“Yes, everyone knows about you two and the- wait, kitchen? I was talking about the basement; you had sex in the kitchen!”  
  
“Shh.”  
  
“There’s food in there.”  
  
“We didn’t touch the food, not that time.”  
  
“Alright there’s no way you’re getting out of here without either making me happy or facing a house full of potentials who love their cookies. So how do we do this? We should be naked; get undressed.”  
  
“Dawn…”  
  
“Uh-uh,” she crossed her arms in an effort to look tough, “strip. Leave the patch on.”  
  
“Like I was going to take that off. Or any of it… I’m not getting out of this am I?”  
  
“Not a chance.”  
  
“Alright but remember I’m not exactly at my fighting weight.” He had only undone two buttons before he started talking fast. “It’s not like I’m a Hutt or anything it’s just that I’ve been eating a lot of junk food lately, not getting much exercise.”  
  
“Are you still trying to talk me out of this?”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
“Get on with it.”  
  
Xander finished taking off his flannel, stalling for a moment, before draping it over the sink and giving into the inevitable. Each item of clothing came off and joined the pile faster than the last until he was left standing in his socks, and of course his eye patch, trying to cover himself.  
  
“Don’t be shy.” Dawn pushed his hands away before kneeling to get a better look at him. “Isn’t it suppose to be hard? I thought it was suppose to be hard.”  
  
“The situation isn’t the most romantic.”  
  
“Oh come on, a guy, a girl, a death threat; what about that doesn’t work for you? Here, let me try something.” She then popped his flaccid penis into her mouth, the whole thing in one go, rolling it on her tongue.  
  
“Dawn,” he hissed as some reflex made him hunch his body over the girl, his hands almost grabbing hold of her head.  
  
“Shh, this always works in the films; it seems to be working now.” She gave his stiffening shaft a few wet pumps before diving back in. Given the growth that was a natural part of the process she could no longer fit the entire in her mouth but she didn’t give up; she knew exactly how much she had fit in earlier and was sure she still would have been there were it not for his interruption. Again and again she bobbed her head forward coating his shaft with spit, not understanding why she kept choking on the length she was trying to force in. Thinking that her tongue was somehow getting in the way she stuck it out as flat as she could so that it cupped the underside of his penis reaching on especially successful bobs all the way to his balls.  
  
Despite his slow start Xander was quickly getting worked up with the teen if not wantonly at least energetically trying to swallow his cock. Leaning back he grabbed hold of the sink so that he wouldn’t grab her but that just made it worst as she followed him with her mouth, causing her jeans to stretch tight over her butt as it stuck out behind her as she shifted. This reminded him of what it looked like out of the floor of the bronze when he’d seen her dancing not that long ago and how much he’d liked looking at when he didn’t know it was attached to his Dawnie. If he didn’t think of her as the little girl he saw grow up, the girl he’d always thought of as a kid sister he could she how attractive she was and how sexy this situation should be. If he closed his eyes and pretended she was someone else, maybe one of the potentials, he could…  
  
“Ah, Dawn-” He tried to warn her, to tell her what was coming as soon as he felt it building, his knuckles turning almost as white as the porcelain as his grip tightened, but she just mumbled around his dick at him, probably telling him to be quiet, which set him off. His first shot filled her making her cross her eyes and spit him out. His others hit her face, since she was too stunned to hold on the base of his cock that was keeping him, making a mess of it before dribbling down to her shirt. Alright ‘a mess’ might be overstating it but she would definitely have to wash her hair.  
  
“Is, is that normal?” Cleaning her face she looked at the white stuff on her hand before trying to wipe and shake it off.  
  
“Yes.” Xander slumped thinking this might be over.  
  
“Do you think you can do it again?”  
  
“...yes.”  
  
“Alright let’s go.” Rocking back onto her feet Dawn started peeling off her top with her still sticky fingers.  
  
“Again? Now?”  
  
“When else?” Realizing how mess her shirt had gotten she threw it in a hamper before starting on her pants. “Can you give me a little room?”  
  
“Right.” With no where to go as she was between him and the door, and he was naked, he sat down on the toilet to give her as much floor space as possible. She needed that space; her jeans were tight enough that she had to wiggle quite a bit to get them down past her butt.  
  
Watching that pink panty clad rear wave in his direction as she bent over to work the denim down her legs Xander’s wet penis gave a little twitch, a sign that a second wasn’t that far out of the question. That butt was really Dawn’s best feature nice and tight and just big enough to overflow your hands; it would be a pleasure to hold. Not to disrespect her breasts they were just not as well developed, though they were well on their way to surpassing her sister’s and even through the bra that didn’t quite match her underwear he could tell that they were capped by nipples that were the type of hard, pink points that would scrap against his palm were he to try to hold them. With that thought he completed his rise.  
  
“Good, you’re ready,” she when she notice his erection, quickly dropping her panties. “How are we going to do this?”  
  
“If you don’t know maybe we should-”  
  
“I know, I might in here. Wait I got it, stay there.” Straddling his legs she slid forward so that his penis was squeezed between their bodies. Planting her feet on the tiled floor Dawn lifted herself up reaching between them to try to line him up but to fit her arm in she had to shift back so it didn’t quite work. A few more attempts and it was clear that he would have to hand that part of it while she wrapped her arms around his neck and focused on getting as close to him as possible.  
  
The next time she lowered herself she wasn’t penetrated but cock came closer to doing the job, close enough to brush and slip across her lower lips making her hiss and draw in breath. It turned out that slumping, letting his rear slide forward and his face lowering until his mouth was even with her collarbone, was all Xander had to do so that he could drive up into her. Dropping down she let out a gasp, her thighs trembling against his.  
  
“Is, is it suppose to feel like this?” She didn’t look at him, her eyes gazing unfocused at the wall as she tried to under the sensation of having something, someone inside of her.  
  
“Yes,” he mumbled as he planted a kiss on the girl’s chest.  
  
A simple confirmation of rightness was all Dawn seemed to have needed to start moving, not up and down but rather grinding against him, rocking her hips as if she was trying to make him hit every place inside her. Her amateurish exploration felt surprisingly good but Xander made a point of focusing on something else, in this case getting her bra off. His fingers quested up her back to the hooks-and-eyes just reaching them when she changed her pattern.  
  
Her legs doing most of the work she lifted her as slowly possible, her body sliding along his, until she reached a height where he just remained inside her that she maintained as long as she could, a trembling building in her core before she had to let herself down. A few deep breaths and she repeated the process, muscles he didn’t even know existed twitching around him as she work. Her up and down movements on his dick not only distracted him but also kept threatening to pull her bra strap from his hands. He maintained his focus, remaining relatively quiet when compared to the hissing, gasping girl, until the fabric parted and he let out a yip of success.  
  
“No, not yet.” Clearly mistaking his celebration for the same type of warning she’d earlier ignored Dawn sprung up off his dick. “You can’t cum inside; I can’t get pregnant.”  
  
“I thought you were going to die?” He had to turn his face speak as she had smash her soft and smooth belly against it as she stood.  
  
“Yeah, but if I don’t I don’t want Buffy to do me in.” After a moment she seemed to realize that he hadn’t cummed, spending his seed against her legs, and looked down to confirm what had happened. “Oh? You can still go. Well there’s something else I’d like to try.” Leaning over she opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of lotion that she passed to Xander as she backed up. “Here, this should make you slippery enough to go, where I, the place, I want.”  
  
“Are you sure?” He no longer wanted to talk her out of anything but he had to ask.  
  
“Yes.” She didn’t sound too sure but she said it and nodded, her eyes flicking down to his member that seemed to pulse at her as she did so.  
  
“Alright, then turn around.”  
  
“Okay.” Not really knowing what he was about to do she did as instructed; noticing that her bra was loose she was in the process of removing it when he pushed on her back forcing her to lean forward. “What?”  
  
“Stay like that.” Xander poured some of the lotion onto her ass, making her jump, before applying his hands to the work. With his thumbs he spread the lotion over her flesh and into the crack until she started to relax. That’s when he went in. With one hand spreading her cheeks the fingers of his other starting probing her anus. This was more about getting her use to the presence of his digits than working in the lotion. “Are you ready?”  
  
“I think so; it feels strange almost…” Dawn was still trying to figure out what it felt like when he pulled her back onto his dick. She gave a ‘yeep’ that was a little too loud but there was a limit to how gentle he was able to be after the break so he kept her moving. Up and down his kept hands on her hips kept her going until she picked up the rhythm herself and he could let his fingertips drift up her torso to Tweak her pink nipples. A quick pinch was all that was needed to make her clampdown almost painfully tight; she didn’t stop moving though so it was only a few pumps later when he hissed and he let loose inside her.  
  
“That was fun,” she said getting off him after catching a breath. “We should do this again if we live through this.”  
  
“What again?” Xander looked at his limp dick not quite hearing her words.  
  
“Yeah with this,” there was the sound of a shutter as Dawn, standing in the robe off the door, used to her phone to take his picture, “I can get you in trouble whenever I want; I own you.”

 


	2. After the Collapse

_< This chapter, and any that possibly follow it, takes place after the _Buffy the Vampire Slayer  _series finale. >_  
  
A shriek came through the wall as one of the newly minted slayers jumped in the motel’s pool splashing her fellows. They were clearly having fun which was at least half of the reason they had stopped just an hour south of the crater that use to be Sunnydale. That and to start to come to terms with how much their lives had changed. The girls almost had it easy; sure they had just faced death, and some of their number had fallen, but the threat was over, they’d just been granted power, and many if not most of them could go home if they wanted to.  
  
Xander couldn’t go home, he didn’t have a home to go to; it was gone along with the the Bronze, the Espresso Pump, the everywhere he’d ever known and everything he’d ever owned. He really was going to have to go shopping. But worst than the things were the people. While most of the population had fled before the worst of it, and it best friends had rooms down the hall, there was no telling how many had died when the town fell in on itself sealing the Hellmouth. He knew that at a minimum his fian-, his ex-fian-, his Anya died and ended up buried under a ton of rubble. He was having a hard time dealing with that and not even  _The Dirty Dozen_  could cheer him up.  
  
“Hey,” there was a knock on his door, “you’re missing all the fun… We sent Andrew out for pizza.”  
  
“I’m not in the mood Dawn.”  
  
“Aw come on, join us by the pool. Nobody brought a suit.” Like he needed another reason to fantasize about the multitude of slayers.  
  
“Go away.”  
  
“Fine, fine. I’ll hang out with Buffy,” her voice got quieter like she was walking away, “look at old photos.”  
  
“Wait!” Remembering the most recent photo she had taken of him Xander scrambled to get up and fling open the door to stop the girl before she got too far away only to see her leaning against the opposite wall, smiling. “That’s mean.”  
  
“I use what I’ve got So,” she walked past him to plop down on the bed, “if you don’t want to come out and join us I’ll come in and join you watching… old war movies? Really?”  
  
“What, I like ‘em.”  
  
“You like watching people fight and die? Don’t you get enough of that in real life.” Picking up the remote Dawn started searching through the offerings. “What you need is a comedy or… I think they have porn.”  
  
“I don’t need porn” He snatched the remote away from her putting back on his film. “And in the movies when someone dies it means something, it’s sometimes even heroic.”  
  
“Oh, so this is about. What Anya did was heroic, she saved a life.”  
  
“She saved Andrew.”  
  
“That’s kind of heroic. Listen,” she pulled Xander down to sit next to her hugging him with one arm, “I’m not an expert at this type of thing, I’ve only really lost two people and one them came back, but I think you should focus on the good things. You have your health, one good eye, Buffy, Willow, no school tomorrow… Wait that’s me.”  
  
“Mmm.”  
  
“You also have a statuesque beauty who wants to distract you wild monkey sex.”  
  
“That sounds good.”  
  
“Really? You’re not to act all guilty and think about what could go wrong?”  
  
“I don’t feel like thinking.”  
  
“What do you feel like? Do you feel hard?” Dawn’s hand slipped into his lap cupping his groin. “I’ve felt you harder; let me help with that.”  
  
One handed she unzipped his pants and reached inside to play with his cock. He shifted, turning towards her and the breasts she was pressing against him, to take her in his arms; sex would be good, great even, but holding someone is what he needed now. She didn’t seem interested in doing that, backing away to have enough space between them to keep pumping his rising member. She wouldn’t even meet his lips when he first tried to kiss her, her head was down as if she was trying to watch her work for some reason.  
  
Xander had to break the hug to tip up her head and reach her lips. Just a quick peck to start with, their first kiss, but then she responded following him back. The next kiss was longer, harder, and involved a little tongue. A few moments later and her attempt at a handjob was forgotten as they embraced. A moment after that and he was laying on top of her pinning her to the bed as their tongues fought.  
  
When he reached between their bodies to adjust his erection so that it didn’t rub against her hip Dawn took it as a sign that she should wriggle out of her clothes. Trying not to break the kiss she unfastened her pants and started pushing them down lifting her hips with a series of upward humps. Once they were down to her knees she could twist her legs to the side and kick off the denim, sending it flying towards Lee Marvin’s face.  
  
This kiss had to break so that they could roll over and she could take her shirt off as she straddled him. This respite was short lived as he pulled her back down, running his hands up her ribs, before she could get at her bra or do any more than push aside her panties. He needed for her lips more than her naked flesh. She had her plans and needs, and they were a little less chaste; half climbing his body and arching her back she tried to mount him while still giving him what he wanted. They moaned into each other’s mouth as his cock pushed into her.  
  
“Tell me when,” she breathed heavily at him rolling her hips as she waited for his answering nod. Having mistaken vigor for quality because of the movies she’d seen she started moving as fast as she could, bouncing up and down in an almost violent manner. Xander tried to slow her down, especially after a particularly hard thrust made her wince, with hands on her hips but she wouldn’t have it. She kept moving, taking pleasure in making gasp, until he forced out the word ‘stop’. Slipping wetly off off his cock Dawn pulled him to sit on the edge of the bed while she went to the floor; one hand worked excitedly between her legs while the other pumped him towards her face, the words ‘give me your cum’ becoming a mantra.  
  
“Aaah Dawn.” He had an impulse to close his eyes and throw back his head but he just had to watch as he unloaded on the teen’s face. When the first shot of cum hit her she dropped his cock, her left hand joining her right between her legs, to twitch freely so the following shots went wild landing on her hair, her chest, and even the carpet behind her. Maybe he should have taken over, taken control, when she let go but he didn’t think to until he had finished.  
  
“What the hell?” They both turned at the sound of a voice to see a shocked Buffy standing at the door that neither one of them thought to close. “What the hell?”  
  
“Eeek!” Dawn scrambled behind the bed to escape her sister’s sight while Xander covered himself with a pillow not worrying about the fact that he was getting cum on the surface he would later have to sleep on.  
  
“What the hell?” Shock was starting to give way to anger.  
  
“Hey Buffy what’s going on? Did you find Dawn?” A redhead popped around the door frame and looked in the room. “Oooh.”

 


	3. The Fallout

_< This chapter picks up directly from the end of Chapter 2 so it is highly recommended that you read it before starting this.>_  
  
“This…”  _Isn’t what it looks like?_  There was no way Xander could pull off that line with his dick hanging out and Dawn running around wearing nothing but her underwear and his cum. “This is kind of what it looks like.”  
  
“It looks like you raped my sister.”  
  
“What? No!” Having an angry Slayer bear down on you was not a fun experience.  
  
“Buffy mayb-” Willow, attracted by her friend’s earlier shouts entered the motel room to try to calm things down but she didn’t get far before Dawn interrupted, popping out of her insufficient hiding place.  
  
“Hell no! If anything I’d say I raped him.”  
  
“Please don’t say that.” Xander found himself inching closer to the teen just to put distance between him and her sister.  
  
“Dawn you don’t know what you’re saying; he tricked you somehow and I’ll just beat him a little until he tells us how.”  
  
“No.” She was now shielding his seated body putting her cotton clad rear very near his face. “I tricked him. I, I blackmailed him told him that if he didn’t fuck me I’d have you beat him up or turn him over to other girls who would do it once they about him fucking Anya in the kitchen.”  
  
“Wait,” Willow was momentarily distracted from the sisters’ drama, “you had sex with Anya in the kitchen?”  
  
“...On the floor.”  
  
“But not the counter right? I think I’d beat you up if you did it on the counter.”  
  
“Can we please stop talking about beating me up.”  
  
“Dawn you’ve made a mistake, he’s too old for you.” Buffy’s attempt at being reasonable didn’t quite work.  
  
“‘Too old’ you’re one to talk. And I didn’t make a mistake; see this,” she pulled Xander to his feet grabbing wet cock as the pillow covering it fell away, “is not a mistake. This is a great cock and there’s no way I’m going to give it up. Willow back me up on this.”  
  
“Well ah…” The witch wasn’t really looking at Xander or his penis focused instead on the teen that had started to stroke him. This unabashedly wanton display made her realize how much the girl had grown, that she was a hot young woman now even if the underwear currently plastered to her skin by sweat and cum was covered in little purple hearts. She should have said something but she didn’t know what she could that wouldn’t sound like a come on.  
  
“See she agrees with me and she doesn’t even like dick.”  
  
“Dawn do you even see what you’re doing?”  
  
“What this? You don’t like it when I do this?” Acknowledging what she was doing with her right hand she added a little flourish. “Then you’re going to hate it when I do this.” The girl backed up and tried her damnedest to mount the standing man but she couldn’t. It would have been hard even for a more experienced girl unencumbered by underwear or their height difference, slight though it was, for Dawn it was practically impossible. She ended up asking Xander for help.  
  
“Don’t you dare.”  
  
The smart thing to do was normally whatever the angry Slayer said but he wasn’t really worried about being smart. Having a beautiful girl willing to stand up and fight for her right to fuck him was incredibly empowering. After everything he’d lost, his home, his job, his eye, he needed it. The smart thing to do would be to put his dick away and turn Dawn down. Instead he shrugged as if to say ‘what could he do’ and grabbed her by her hips lifting her into position. To do this he had to been her slightly forward so he had a clear view over her head of the disgusted look on her sister’s face as he pulled the girl both back and down onto him. That look was the last thing he saw for a while as Dawn arched her back as he pushed in filling his sight with brown hair.  
  
Dawn saw more. She saw her sister get frustrated and leave, slamming the door, which was a delicious victory but more importantly she saw Willow. She saw the witch bite her lip, saw her press her legs together in a desperate not to touch herself. She saw that and wanted to see more.  
  
The witch’s eyes were on her, following the rise and fall of her body, and she could use that. She could run her hands over her smooth belly up to her breasts, pulling her nipples out over the bra’s cups to play with them in an act that must look hotter than it feels given how the redhead’s hands bunched in her skirt front, an obvious sign of her slipping control. Trying to push her further Dawn sent one hand back down, down between her legs to touch herself.  
  
Her underwear had pushed to the side so that Xander could fuck her through a leg hole but that was a relatively small opening so cotton still covered her clit as she tried to rub it. She was so focused on putting on a show that she had let her partner control the actual fucking which turned out to be a good thing. He knew what he was doing keeping a steady pace and her hips tilted forward so that every stroke rubbed against the most sensitive parts of her pussy which felt much better than what she would have done on her own. He wasn’t trying to fuck her hard or fast and she couldn’t believe how wet it made her; her juices made her fingers and his shaft shiny, and darkened her panties where the fabric wicked it up.  
  
Dawn wasn’t the only one touching herself, across the room Willow had given into temptation lifting her skirt revealing her pussy and its soft red down, and her complete lack of underwear, as she plunged her fingers in. Seeing this turned her on even more, making her moan even louder which in turn drew the witch’s eyes up to meet her own just in time to see them widen as she came.  
  
Once the door slammed Xander felt free to do what he want to Dawn without fear of any immediate retribution. It would come, he was sure of that, but it seemed that he was safe as long as he was actively fucking the girl so he might as well enjoy it and do it right. No tricks, none of her strange aggression, he was just going to steadily screw her until they were done or his legs gave out whichever came first. That turned out to be her, moaning worryingly loud as she clamped down on him. He didn’t let that stop him, he knew that he could prolong her pleasure if he kept moving but in her tight hold he quickly followed. Having cum twice in really not that long of a time, after a very busy morning, they both collapsed back onto the bed after he pulled out.  
  
“Come closer.” Not understanding what she was talking about, not sure how much closer he could get, he raised his head just in time to see Willow’s approach.  
  
It was his turn to fall behind the bed seeking cover. He couldn’t believe he’d just had sex in front of one of his friends. That was not what he expected when he put his dick in Dawn in a crowded room though looking back on it he should have. Even looking back he was still surprised to his oldest friend kiss his... other friend, there had to be a better thing to call her.  
  
Expecting it or not it was happening, two of the most important women in his life just feet away. On his bed. While sat on the floor in some now very sticky clothing. He should really get cleaned up, at least get out his dirty clothes. Or he could just watch the action playing out next to him.  
  
As soon as the girls’ lips met their hands were went into motion exploring each other’s body, the redhead’s doing a much more skill search hitting all the hot points before moving between legs of the girl she use to babysit slipping under the waistband of her panties rather than pushing them aside like everyone else had today. Whatever it was she was doing down there made the other girl gasp and arch her back trying to drive her pelvis up into the witch’s hand. After just a moment Dawn pulled her friend’s hand out and up until it dripped, wet with both her juices and Xander’s cum, between their faces.  
  
“It tastes real good , you should try it.” she said after licking one of the other girl’s finger clean and before sucking the other fingers into her mouth. “Oops, it’s all gone.”  
  
“I know where I can get more.” Sitting up and turning Willow finally pulled the girl’s panties off, temporarily lifting her legs to do so, giving unrestricted access to her pussy. With hand and mouth she attacked it, her fingers spreading the girl’s delicate lips so her tongue could plunge in. Dawn tried to return the favor, pushing up the skirt that had covered the rear above her, but her hands shook too much to do any good. She could, by placing her hands at the top of the witch’s legs and digging her thumbs in, get a good look at the inner pinkness.  
  
Throwing her head back after a moan Dawn looked right at Xander and said, “Fuck her.”  
  
“What?” He couldn’t believe that they had remembered he was in the room.  
  
“Do it.” Willow’s voice was muffled but he clearly heard it.  
  
“O’... alright.” Not the most enthusiastic or sexy thing to say but his life hadn’t prepared him for this. No he just said something stupid as he let his pants drop before climbing up onto the mattress to kneel over Dawn’s head.  
  
He was very tentative on his approach, just lightly resting on hand on Willow’s upturned ass as he used his other to brush the head of his dick along her slit, sure at any moment she would change her mind. He might never have moved forward if Dawn hadn’t decided to lick his hanging balls making him jump. The redhead pushed back against this unintended thrust, which would have barely pierced her on its own, so that he had reached half depth before he knew what happened.  
  
He tried to pull out but neither girl wanted to let him, Dawn’s one arm curled around his back pushing him forward while Willow’s inner muscles held tight. He could just manage the smallest of back and forth motions dragging the witch’s hips with him. Her back arched and curved as she tried to keep her mouth on the other girls pussy but she couldn’t do her best work like that giving Dawn a chance to breath and do her own thing; she rubbed Willow’s clit and stretched lips while she continued to lick and suck on Xander’s balls.  
  
It seemed that whenever their combined efforts made the witch moan Dawn would get more ambitious; at one she sucked an entire ball into her mouth, making him flex inside the other girl, and at another point she managed to get one of her fingers into Willow’s pussy, curling it around his cock. That is what made her cum the first time. Amazingly it was only the first time; he hadn’t gotten even close to his limit before she clamped down on him and could continue fucking her even as Dawn lapped up the extra fluid that was dripping from their union. In fact he managed to keep going for minutes longer until the witch came a second time gasping and moaning as she tightened to a viselike grip.  
  
That was too much for his increasingly sensitive dick causing him to unload inside his friend. Dawn, figuring out what was happening almost immediately from the tightening of his balls, pulled him out of Willow and tried to aim him at her mouth but the angles were off so most of his load ended up shooting between the girls’ bodies.  
  
Finished and exhausted Xander fell sideways his head landing where his pillow once had been. Panting he watched as his partners rise to their knees sharing a very messy kiss as they cleaned each other’s face. After cumming three times in under hour that sight, no matter how hot, barely got more than a twitch out of cock. Not that he minded watching. Nor did he mind when the girls lay down, snuggling in on either side of him, to recover.  
  
“This never happened.” Willow’s words direct at both of them but it was Dawn who answered.  
  
“I’m pretty sure it did.”  
  
“Alright, but it can’t happen again.” She wiggled her way closer to Xander’s body pulling his arm around her. “At least not often.”

 


	4. The Long Train to Cleveland

“That’s it; I’m going to stretch my legs, go down to dining car and grab something to eat. You want anything?” Faith had been oddly well behaved ever since it had became clear that they were going to be stuck on a train for fifty hours because of her, that whole fugitive from justice thing, and this latest offer was just part of that.  
  
“No, we’re alright.” Part of Xander wanted to see how far she’d go to make it up to them but he’d rather not push his luck, they had almost forty hours to go.  
  
“Okay, later then.” Standing the Slayer stretched, arching her back, before leaving the small sleeper compartment they were traveling in. There were four of them which was one more than he thought there’d be when the trip was first planned; that morning the council of war met over a continental breakfast.  
  
“Some of the girls want to go home, some of them don’t have a home to go to but either way I’d like to offer them an alternative,” Buffy had started off the meeting passing her eyes over the five other people, her Watcher, her sister, her two best friends, and Faith, in the room, “I just don’t have one.”  
  
“Perhaps we should look at things systematically,” Giles had taken over using his well practiced ‘lecture’ voice, “we have many problems that might share solutions. First, now that we are no longer threatened by the First, we should try to pick up the pieces of the Watchers Council which would be easier near their former headquarters in England. Second there are undoubtedly newly activated Slayers that we don’t know about that we should track down which would be easier with the help of the coven which is located in England.”  
  
“You want us to move to England don’t you?”  
  
“It’s an idea.”  
  
“It’s a good idea.” Buffy had put down the muffin she had started to pick at. “It would give us a base to work from; Giles can work on the Watcher problem, Willow can liaise with the coven, Kennedy has shown that she’s good at training the girls so she can help me with. Robin could also help out with that, I’ll ask him later since he’s busy keeping everyone out of hair but he might be getting tired of riding herd on the.. herd.”  
  
“Merrie Olde sounds real tempting and all but how do you expect to get us there; it’s not like we all have passports.” Xander had seen a problem with this idea. “I never had a passport and if I did it would now be at the bottom of very big hole along with my magic cards.”  
  
  
“It had been standard practice for to provide papers for the Slayer and all known potentials, I should be able to tap those contacts but there there’s still a problem.” The former librarian had taken off his glasses so it must have been important. “Faith.”  
  
“Me?” The Slayer hadn’t been paying much attention until she heard her name.  
  
“Yes; you’re wanted by the authorities and, as they don’t appear to know your current location, they most definitely alerted customs. There is no way you’re getting on a plane anytime soon even with a fake ID.”  
  
“Great. Maybe I should go back to jail.”  
  
“Let’s not be hasty. Given time we can get you something like a clean record and until then there is still work to do, other Hellmouths to keep in check.”  
  
“Wait, there’s other Hellmouths?” The entire table had that reaction giving voice to a variety of similar phrases.  
  
“There have always been multiple Hellmouths, of varying size and strength, Sunnydale was just the most active. Now that it is closed some of that energy will get redirected elsewhere; Cleveland is most likely.”  
  
“Cleveland? The Motor City?”  
  
“That’s Detroit.” Willow had stepped in to correct Xander’s mistake.  
  
“Why Cleveland?”  
  
“There are several reasons; it’s a known location, relatively large city and easy to get to but perhaps most importantly I don’t want anything to happen to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame.”  
  
“I can see that.”  
  
“Perhaps, in the long run, we could base teams in each Hellmouth, starting with Cleveland, freeing Faith up to do whatever it she wants.”  
  
“This is great.” Buffy had seemed oddly excited by whatever idea she just had. “Xander can go with her as her Watcher, their Watcher; we’ll send one of the girls along as the start of the team. Give her some field experience while there’s still someone there to back her up.”  
  
“And me.” Dawn had pipped up for the first time that morning since complaining about the coffee.  
  
“Not you.”  
  
“Ah come on, I’ll have a lot more fun in Cleveland than England. She offered a ‘no offense’ to Giles who hadn’t wanted any part of the family squabble.  
  
“I know why you want to go to Cleveland and I’m not going to let you.”  
  
“What’s going on?” Faith had leaned over at that point seeking some sort of explanation out of Willow.  
  
“We caught Dawn and Xander together yesterday.”  
  
“Together? You mean...? Good for you girl.”  
  
“Stay out of this.” Buffy clearly hadn’t liked her fellow Slayer taking her sister’s side even if it was only by implication.  
  
“We’ll talk later; I’ll need details.”  
  
“Perhaps we should leave them to it as this seems to be a family issue.” Giles stood then leading the way out, leaving the sisters to fight in privacy. Xander had tried to follow but he got dragged back by Dawn.  
  
“Aren’t you going to defend me?”  
  
“You seem to be doing fine on your own.”  
  
“I don’t need to hear from him.” Buffy had continued her verbal assault. “We both know what he’s going to say; he’s just using you.”  
  
“No he’s not; I’m using him.”  
  
“Haven’t we already done this?” The Summers girls hadn’t appeared to be interested in being reasonable preferring to go around and around until they were confronted with the inevitable truth; there wasn’t really anything short of physical force Buffy could do to keep Dawn from going where she wanted. She was an adult now, legally anyway, and if she wanted to spend two days on train she could. That had been finally pointed out when Willow came back to tell them that their yelling and that was why she was now sleeping with her had on his lap.  
  
“What’s ‘later’?” Or not sleeping. Dawn blinked and stretched as she sat up looking the compartment. “Where’s Faith?”  
  
“Checking out the food options.”  
  
“Good then we can fuck.”  
  
“What? No.” Xander glanced over at the newly minted Slayer drooling against the window.  
  
“Come on it’s been over a day since I saw little Xander.” Dawn’s hands went towards his belt.  
  
“Don’t call it ‘little’. We’re not alone.” He tried to hold her off but Summers girls could be, stubborn her hands slipping back everytime he pushed her away.  
  
“Would you prefer ‘big’, ‘hard’, ‘glorious’?”  
  
“Vi could wake up.” Xander had to keep his voice down if he didn’t want that to happen which seriously hindered his ability to be stern. “Faith could come back.”  
  
“So what, you’re suppose to teach her and Faith has already seen it.”  
  
“Wait, you know about that?” Momentarily startled he lost the battle to keep his pants closed.  
  
“Girls talk; that was during your what sixth apocalypse.”  
  
“Seventh.” He didn’t know why he felt the need to correct her but he did which gave her the chance to pull his still mostly soft cock out.  
  
“You know you’re right, we maybe we shouldn’t fuck.”  _Thank god_  he thought too relieved to notice her licking her lips as she looked at the dick in her hand. “I’ll just suck on you a little.”  
  
“Dawn!” His voice squeaked louder than he liked causing Vi to stir, but thankfully not wake up, on the bench opposite.  
  
“Come on I’ll be quiet.”  
  
“St-aap.” His hiss turned into a moan as Dawn took his cock into her mouth, returning her head to his lap. She bobbed her head up and down, humming to herself as she slowly worked to take more of him past her lips.  
  
As good as this normally would have been Xander was slow to rise, too scared to take his eyes off of the sleeping redheaded Slayer in the increasingly small compartment with them. At any moment she could wake up and see what was going on. He could clearly imagine the shock and embarrassment on his and hers, but not Dawn’s, part should that happen. Vi was a very sheltered girl would be incredibly uncomfortable being alone with them if she knew they were a couple, if that was the right word, let alone saw them fucking. If she woke up it would make for a very awkward train ride. He was so worried about that happening, and so terrified of how loud Dawn’s slurps and gags sounded in his ears, that he didn’t notice her shifting the rest of her body on the seat next to him or her grabbing his hand and pushing it between her legs.  
  
“Xander.” When he didn’t read her mind and immediately do exactly what she wanted Dawn stopped blowing him long enough to complain dangerously loud. Looking down he realized for the first time that she had opened up the tight jeans she had worn for the trip and moved his left hand so that it was just inside her underwear. Hoping to keep her from making anymore noise he pushed his hand deeper in, his fingers sliding over the hard nub of her clit to get to her wet slit. She moaned spreading her legs to give him more access trying to coax his fingers in. “That’s it, touch me th-”  
  
“Shh.” Vi was starting to stir and Xander’s ‘shh’ didn’t seem to be enough to quiet Dawn so he resorted to shoving her face back on to his cock with his free hand. Something had changed, the angles were somehow different, so he didn’t go as far into her mouth and her lips didn’t form as good of a seal so he could feel her spit run down his shaft. Lacing the fingers of his right hand in her hair lifting her head only to push it back down.  
  
If he pushed her all the way down the tip of his cock would hit the back of her mouth making her choke and gurgle but when he pulled her back she would start a throaty moan that left him pumping her head up and down hoping to find the sweet spot where she would be quiet. Meanwhile Dawn had moved both her hands between her legs, grabbing his wrist and using his hand there to fuck herself. The part of his mind that wasn’t terrified, and consistently glancing at the sleeping Slayer, knew how hot this would have been had they been alone and it must have been that part of him that made both his hands speed up.  
  
Even with his dick reaching to her throat Dawn managed overly loud moan as she twisted her body and clamped her legs tight down on his hands. Add to that the sudden spasming dampness surrounding his fingers and he would have to be an idiot not to know that she’d just cum. She hadn’t given him any warning, what with a cock in her mouth, but she hadn’t really needed to. He on the other hand could have warned her as soon as his balls started to tighten if he hadn’t been scared to talk.  
  
No he just shoved his cock as deep into her mouth as possible, hoping to minimize the mess, when he felt his orgasm approaching. This proved to counterproductive as the cum hitting the back of her throat made Dawn gag and cough his load out staining his underwear and fly. When he started to cum his eyes locked on to Vi and time seemed to slow letting him every detail of her sleeping form, looking for some warning sign that she was coming around, as his muscles tightened then relaxed freeing Dawn to lick up the worst of the mess.  
  
“She’s kinda cute ain’t she?” Dawn sat up giving him a peck on the cheek as she put herself back together leaving him to deal with his own wet cock. “Maybe we could do something with her sometime.”  
  
“No, don’t go there.”  
  
“Come on, if it was alright with W-”  
  
“Knock-knock.” Faith slid open the compartment door carrying a box from the dinner car one handed. “I ignored you and got sodas and sandwiches for everyone.”  
  
“You didn’t have to.” Xander tried to cover up his wet lap without drawing attention to it.  
  
“I didn’t but it’s not my money so I thought ‘why not?’.” She plopped down on the bench opposite nudging Vi awake. “Come on girl, get your grub on.”  
  
“What time is it?” The young Slayer rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with the cuff of shirt pulled over her hand.  
  
“Late, I had to wait for these two to stop fucking before coming back.”

 


	5. Roommates

Xander was starting to figure out why the apartment was so cheap; there was no way that four twenty-somethings, okay two twenty-somethings and two eighteen year olds, with no jobs or references could afford a place this close to the hip new riverfront but Xander had found the answer, stairs. You had to go up more than a flight to above the empty storefront, which wasn’t part of the deal, to get there and then no two rooms where on the same level. This made moving in fun even if all they had to move in was a sofa and a few mattresses they’d picked up once they got to town. What made the process even more fun was the Slayers dicking off to check out the nightlife as soon as the sun set leaving him to maneuver the beds through maze of short twisting halls on his own.  
  
Well not entirely on his own. Dawn was there as well but she wasn’t much help, more of hindrance really.  
  
“Here’s your chance to fuck me in Faith’s bed.” She dropped herself down onto the mattress he had just positioned in the middle of the Slayer’s room.  
  
“I don’t think she’d be happy about that.” Trying to ignore her best seductive look, which really wasn’t that good now that he had seen it a few times, he kicked one of the mattress’ corners trying to square it against the wall causing Dawn to give an over dramatic squeal as she rolled onto her face.  
  
“Is this the way you want it?” She looked over her shoulder and wiggled her butt at him.  
  
“Get up.”  
  
“Come on, you wouldn’t fuck me on the couch, or in Vi’s room, which I kind of agree with, and now this. You’re not getting tired of me are you?” Her voice went very soft and vulnerable. “You’re not going to dump me now that I’ve left home to be with you?”  
  
“No; come here.” Xander pulled her to her feet, hugging her and trying to give her a comforting kiss on the top of her head but she was just tall enough to make that difficult. “I’m just tired. It’s been a long couple of days and compared to you I’m an old man.”  
  
“So you still want me?”  
  
“Yes; just give me the chance to sleep, and eat, before you try to jump my bones.”  
  
“Okay,” Dawn stepped back out of his arms, “you want my help moving our bed?”  
  
Their bed. The decision that they would be sharing a room, and the most isolated one at that, had been made without any input from him. For a moment he had tried to fight it but it was no use, the girls were unified in their position and there wasn’t any argument he could have made that wouldn’t have hurt Dawn’s feels and made him look more than little cowardly. No, the were going to end up spending a lot of time together but maybe not right then. “No, I’ve got it. You could call England, it’s morning there right, to check in and maybe find out if anyone delivers.”  
  
“I’m sure there’s pizza,” she said walking with him back to the living room where her bag and phone lay.  
  
“Not pizza; this has to be something else, this is the relatively big city after all.”  
  
“Hey if you don’t like my choice you make the call. Shouldn’t you be calling England anyway? You’re the Watcher after.”  
  
“Yes but you don’t have to worry about being yelled at by whoever’s on the other end.”  
  
“What about Buffy?”  
  
“You yell back.” Okay she never really yelled but she could be quite stern when she wanted to and she was much more willing to stand up to her sister than he was. And he was more than willing to leave her to it while dealt with the last bed leaning against the wall.  
  
While it was meant to handle two it was meant to handle two it was just a twin like the others so that Xander had very relatively little trouble moving up the multiple short runs of stairs that separated the front door from their room. The only real difficulty came on the landing outside one of the bathrooms, having more than one was requirement, where his path turned almost one-hundred and eighty degrees. What he ended up having to do was stand on the landing and feed the mattress on its side into the bathroom until it hit the bathtub; that gave him just enough room to shift the free end over to the upward flight which was only six steps high.  
  
Only six steps took him from the landing and the bathroom to the bedroom which lit only by a sliver of moonlight coming in through a skylight. There was a fixture but like all of the ones outside of the common areas it had no bulbs. They would have to add that to the shopping list along with more than one change of clothes, and something to store those clothes in. And weapons, can’t forgot weapons.  
  
Surprisingly he somehow did forget bedding, sheets, blankets, and the like, until the mattress was on the floor and he flopped onto it. Grumbling Xander pulled off his shirt and bunched it up into a makeshift pillow; he wasn’t going to get much sleep this way but he could at least close his eyes for a little while before Dawn came for him.  
  
That didn’t take long.  
  
Despite how tired he was he was still trying not to smell the shirt he was laying face down on when he felt a hand slide up his calf. It was a hesitant touch and through his jeans he wasn’t sure it was true until it past his knee. In his short experience with her Dawn had always been more aggressive than that but maybe she didn’t want to wake him. Maybe if he pretended to be asleep she would get bored and go back downstairs.  
  
She didn’t; his lack of response didn’t discourage her any as she lay down on top of him, her breasts pressing lightly against his ass, and worked her hands under his body. It seemed fairly hopeless, the task of open his pants as he lay on them, but after much tugging and rubbing, which made him rise, she got the zipper down. A sudden gasp escaped Xander’s mouth as her surprisingly cold hand slipped into his pants and curled around his shaft. There was no point in pretending to be asleep now.  
  
“God, Dawn, why are your hands so- AAAH!” Rolling over to talk to her he was confronted not with the teen he had seen grow up but rather the wispy outline of a woman that moved like blown smoke. Given time he could and would figure out what the thing was but at the moment he was too busy trying to get away from it to think. Scrambling back off the mattress he kicked at the thing, his flailing legs passing through its body even as its cold hands tugged at his pants.  
  
The waist of his jeans were down to his knees when his naked ass hit the wooden floor. This bound up his legs so he stopped kicking letting the thing pull his pants off as he crawled towards the stairs. He was completely naked when he slid down the short flight to the landing where he was able to get his feet under him which let run the rest of the way to the living room.  
  
“Dawn! Dawn!”  
  
“Did you change your mind? If so we’ll have to be quick as there’s a pizza coming.” She seemed to react more to his state of undress than to his tone.  
  
“No, that-”  
  
“I know it’s not exciting but I don’t know any of the local restaurants.”  
  
“There’s a thing.”  
  
“I can see that.”  
  
“Upstairs.”  
  
“I think we should stay near the door, you know pizza.”  
  
“There’s a thing upstairs and it attacked me.”  
  
“Are you alright?” Now she got it.  
  
“It wasn’t that kind of attack.”  
  
“Oh…” Her eyes flicked up and down his body. “OH. Was a girl thing or a boy thing?”  
  
“What? Why?”  
  
“Future reference.”  
  
“WHAT THE HELL!” They both turned towards the apartment’s door at the sound of the Slayer’s voice; Faith was angry while the more sheltered Vi was clearly embarrassed, covering her face so she wouldn’t see the naked man. “I understand the impulse but you guys have a room to prevent this type of thing from happening.”  
  
“It’s not what you think.” Xander stepped up behind Dawn, using her body for cover.  
  
“I think you two like getting caught.”  
  
“There’s a thing.” Dawn pointed upstairs, failing to deny the accusation.  
  
“A ghost,” Xander offered.  
  
“Really a ghost?” She glanced over her shoulder for this exchange.  
  
“Seems likely.”  
  
“If you’re not going to stay on topic I demand that you dressed.” Faith’s anger was quickly fading to mild annoyance walking into the room and hanging her jacket up.  
  
“This is on topic.”  
  
“There’s not really a ghost in there is there?” Vi had stayed outside the door.  
  
“Yes.” The couple said this in unison which seemed to do more to convince the Slayers of the truth of their story than anything they had said up to that point.  
  
“Alright, tell me about it.” Faith walked over to and sat down on the couch forcing Xander to turn and back up, holding Dawn in front of him by her hips so that he remained covered. He then told a quick version of his tale, skipping all references to Dawn wanting to have sex in the other girls’ beds, which didn’t take long at all.  
  
“I believe you, it would explain the rent,” Faith was sitting in such a way that she took up more than half the couch but that wasn’t a problem as Vi was still outside so she had it to herself, “but I know enough about ghosts to know that this isn’t a problem that can be solved by punching. We need a witch.”  
  
“Dawn, didn’t you reach Giles or Willow… It is morning in England right?”  
  
“Like four, I checked, I was going to wait a few hours before calling.”  
  
“Wake ‘em; let’s get this done tonight so she can stop cowering.” Faith hooked a thumb at Vi making it clear who she was talking about. “After you get him some clothes.”  
  
For the next two hours Xander stuck to Dawn hoping her presence would keep the ghost at bay. This meant, after they had rescued his pants, he got hear her half of the conversation when she woke up Willow, described their problem in far too much detail, and develop a plan. Despite this she somehow kept the specifics of that plan from even after the list of necessary items was handed to the Slayers to track down and they were once more alone. The fact that she seemed to enjoy withholding the information just made him try to pry it out of her. Eventually she said she would tell him when the Slayers got back.  
  
“We’re back.” Faith walked in carrying a paper bag, completely ignoring the expectant look Xander gave Dawn. “Sorry we took so long; none of this stuff was that hard to get once we found a store that was open at this time of night and a place where Red could eat.”  
  
“I- I have blood sugar issues.” Vi continued to linger near the front door.  
  
“Well good luck you two; we’ll be down here if you need something punched.”  
  
“What? Aren’t you going to help?” Xander could at least learn a little something of the plan.  
  
“I think exorcism counts as Watcher business; Dawnie can handle it.”  
  
“I thought I was the Watcher.”  
  
“What was the last spell you cast?” Dawn took the bag from Faith and started sorting its contents.  
  
“I… summoned a demon.”  
  
“You mean the one that made people dance until the caught fire and tried to take me as a child bride.” She didn’t even have to look up from the bag to burst his bubble. “I mean the demon not the people.”  
  
“This is a story I’ll need to hear,” Faith stretched out on the couch, “but later; now de-ghost this place so that we can get some sleep.”  
  
Grumbling Xander had to follow Dawn up to the landing outside their bedroom and watch her set out the supplies, a circle of multi-colored candles, herbs, and bronze bowl, in a circle before she would said anything. “Willow said that this is the simplest form of exorcism, there would be no trouble getting any of the materials and I should be able to cast it without any difficulty. The only problem is that the spirit has to be manifested during the entire spell; if it leaves once I start chanting it will won’t work, the ghost could even become immune to this type of exorcism.”  
  
“How are we supposed to do that?”  
  
“You’re going to do that; it seemed to like you.”  
  
“I don’t like where this is going.”  
  
“You’re going to go in there, undress, lay down, and let it do whatever it wants to you-”  
  
“Not going to happen.”  
  
“-that doesn’t hurt you.”  
  
“I said no.”  
  
“Willow said this was the best idea.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“She said this was the fastest idea. If we don’t do this now we’re going to have to wait weeks until someone can here and cast some more hefty magic.”  
  
“You’re telling me I get screwed by a ghost now or risk waking up to that every night. I’m not living with a ghost long term.” Already being half naked meant that Xander just had to drop his pants but he stopped with his hands on the fly. “If you’re going to be out here how will you know when to start chanting?”  
  
“I’ll be watching.”  
  
“You’ll be watching; of course.” Stepping out of his pants and into the room he tried not to think about what was about to happen. “Don’t take any pictures, okay.”  
  
“Why would I?”  
  
“Just don’t.”  
  
There was still no pillow on the mattress, no sheets, and without any clothes on he could feel just how rough its material was. It was better to focus on that, as he lay there looking up, than on what the ghost was going to do to him once it showed up. Why hadn’t it shown up? What if it took so long that Dawn lost focus and she missed its arrival? What if it never showed up and they had to do this again tomorrow? What if-  
  
“Stop fidgeting.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“Close your eyes, pretend you’re asleep.”  
  
“Right.” Closing his eyes Xander shifted one last time as he tried to get as comfortable as possible. “You’re still watching right?”  
  
“Shh.”  
  
Okay, focus on the positive. Just a little bit of discomfort, well not really discomfort, and then they’ll get a nice exorcised apartment at pre-exorcism prices. Just breathe deep and relax.  
  
The ghost’s touch was just as hesitant as the first time but without the barrier of cloth he was able to feel just how cold it was from the start. He wanted to shout, say something, look to make sure that Dawn had noticed and began the chant but he’d already been told to be quiet once so he was going to just lay there and let the ghost’s confidence build as it moves up his legs, resting its very slight weight on the part it had already passed. By the time it had reached his thighs the ghost’s touch had become a firm probing of the muscles he had developed do to too many hours spent working construction and fighting demons.  
  
Under another hand this examination might have been pleasurable, exciting even, the prelude to something more but this was just chilling. It didn’t improve any when the ghost’s focus shifted over hips and to his groin. He thought he heard a frustrated grunt come from it as it stroked and fondled his cock even as he shrunk away from the cold. Eventually he started to rise giving it more to play with and Dawn less time to cast her spell. Before he felt the ghost shift he knew it was going to mount him but that didn’t prepare him for being surrounded by an icy chill, the ghost’s legs pressing against the outside of his hips as he was plunged deep into it.  
  
“Aaah!” Gasping Xander’s eyes opened and he got a good look at the look of pleasure on the ghost’s half formed face. It, she, was clearly enjoying riding him, sucking the heat from his body with her spectral pussy. She was so cold in fact that this intimate touch quickly made him numb; only distantly could he feel the movement on his cock, shifting between firm and fleeting in an alien manner. Maybe in a less chilling situation he would have enjoyed it. More that it is, there was no way he could deny that it felt good but it was just too strange. He had too little control.  
  
The ghost pumped herself up and down on his shaft, moaning loudly, seeming to take on more substance with each bounce. It was impossible but Xander could have sworn that her ass had grown firm enough to slap against his legs on every down stroke. Even though he could barely feel it the idea of what was happening was making his balls tighten and tingle.  
  
Trying to slow her down, so that he wouldn’t cum despite the cold, he reached to grab her waist only to have fingers pass through her and go numb. The numbing sensation was spreading, radiation out from his groin, making the feeling of the phantom pussy on his cock stand out ever more clearly. That was it, he was going to cum, the ghost was going to fuck him to completion and there was nothing he could do to stop or really delay it.   
  
Hopefully Dawn would be finished with her chant before the ghost was finished with him. Of course he couldn’t hear her, maybe that meant she was done. No, if the spell had been completed the ghost would be gone. Maybe she was just being quiet so that the spirit wouldn’t know what was up. It might give the game away but he had to check. Pushing himself up on his senseless arms he looked through the ghost’s still wispy form, and past his twitching cock, to the doorway where Dawn still sat, her arm moving in a decidedly unritual manner between her. She was biting her lip, as she played with herself one handed and filmed his abuse with the phone in her other.  
  
“Damnit Da-” Xander couldn’t finish his complaint before the ghost leaned down to kiss him forcing her icicle like tongue into his mouth and sucking the air out of his lungs. Falling back he felt his balls unload, shooting cum high up into the phantoms to disappear, before he passed out.  
  
The sky was lightening in the window above him by the time he woke up. Despite how draining his encounter with the ghost had been he felt pretty good which in turn made him wonder just how long he’d been out. Sitting up he found himself naked and Dawn playing with her phone at the foot of the bed.  
  
“What the hell Dawn?”  
  
“What? You’re up.” She put her phone away before looking at him.  
  
“You didn’t cast the spell. And you took pictures.”  
  
“It was video.”  
  
“The. Spell.”  
  
“Oh, don’t worry, we worked it out.”  
  
“You worked it out? How? Who?”  
  
“Me and Gina talked after you came.”  
  
“Gina? Who’s Gina?”  
  
“The ghost. Aaah.” Xander groaned and facepalmed, he actually facepalmed. He thought that only happened in movies. “You talked to the ghost.”  
  
“Yeah, she’s pretty cool; she has no interest in any of us girl and we were able to come a deal where she has to check with me before going after you.”  
  
“Wait. Why you? Shouldn’t I be the one that’s checked with before a ghost screws?”  
  
“Well um…” She dropped her eyes feeling nervous or embarrassed for almost the first time since they’d first fucked. “I never made you pass out from sex.”  
  
“Were you, are you jealous of a ghost? That you made me fuck?”  
  
“Maybe…”  
  
“Dawn,” Xander moved to hug her which involved kneeling next to her and pulling her against his body in such away that his groin was pressed against her upper arm, “I’m not going to fuck you to the point of collapse just to make you feel better.”  
  
“Damn.” Her mood instantly bounced back up. “For my birthday?”  
  
“We’ll see.”

 


	6. Birthday Boy

 

“A movie?”

“A matinee, I believe I can afford a matinee ticket for both of us.” Dawn dug through the small purse she’d picked out during their last shopping trip as she waited for Xander to finish getting dressed.

“You don’t have to do that.” A shirt that’s what he needed; let’s see, pants, patch, socks that just left shirt. “I’ll get a job soon, or that fat Watcher money will start rolling in.”

“No, we’re doing this today, it’s your birthday.”

“It is? Damn it is; with everything that has happened I’d lost track.”

“And therefore I’m getting you a present,” ‘Ha’-ing in victory she held up a wad of small bills, “aside from the whole virginity thing.”

“Right. That.”

“Come on, we don’t want to miss the start of the show.”

“And the bus.” Xander was really growing to hate buses.

“No bus.”

“There’s a theatre in walking distance?”

“Yep.”

“What’s it showing?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“A surprise? Great.” He was definitely growing to hate her surprises. “How are you going to keep the movie a surprise? There’s going to be posters and a marquee.”

“That’s where this comes in.” She held up another purchase.

“A tie?”

“They don’t exactly sell blindfolds at Salvation Army.”

“You could have just bought me a second eye-patch. I wouldn’t mind having a spare.”

“That’s a good idea… Next year. Let’s go.”

They went but the blindfold didn’t go on, not immediately anyway. There was no way for Xander to make it down the stairs of their apartment without his already limited sight so that made sense but Dawn made no move to blind him for blocks. This didn’t mean she was ready to share their destination with him, he asked, just that she had no problem with him knowing that to get there they had to walk further away from the nearly fashionable riverfront. Turning into an alley that cut through a block she stopped him.

“Blindfold time.”

“Are you sure you still want to do this?”

“Yes.”

“People will notice me walking around with a blindfold in the middle of the afternoon.”

“No the- Yes they will but they won’t care. And it’s not far anyway.”

He put on the blindfold. If he had been going to put up more of a fight he would have done so during the walk. No, he had come this far without real complaint so he might as well go all the way. Taking his hand Dawn led him down the alley and out the other side. That wasn’t to bad, the way was mostly clear, but a sudden turn without warning made him stumble. To make up for that she added an overly detailed narration of the remainder of their journey which gave it an almost humorist quality as short as it was.

They couldn’t have passed more than a couple of storefronts before she bought the tickets. The fact that the clerk didn’t ask which movie meant there was only one screen. Or, since he didn’t ask about the blindfold either, Dawn had arranged things in advance. The lobby just felt small and they quickly passed through it, making the single screen likely, on their way to the theatre.

Inside they went down a slight slope, suggesting the venue was old and hadn’t been remodeled in away, before she directed him to shuffle in between the seats. Thankfully she didn’t make him go too far, just far enough that she could sit between him and the aisle. That’s when she finally took the blindfold off him letting look around the darkened room.

The theatre was almost empty just a handful of men scattered around looking at them; not staring or anything sinister, just repeated glances at the odd couple. Xander for his part was looking back at them trying to get some sense for the what was in store based on the nature of the crowd. He had just ruled out a family picture when the projector came to life casting light onto the screen.

It was an older picture, slightly faded and with plenty of scratches, starting without any fanfare just the words Language of Love over a still image of an European city. A woman speaking a foreign language provided narration once the title disappeared and the picture sprung into motion panning down before cross fading to a couple walking through a park. The next showed the couple making out a couch, pulling off each other’s clothes as the voiceover continues. Xander started feeling uncomfortable, suspecting what type of movie this was, around the time the man on screen started sucking on the woman’s exposed nipple.

“Dawn, I think we should go.”

“No, I want to see this.” The way she sat, with her legs stretched out before her, meant he would have had trouble pushing past her if he had felt willing to do that.

“You do realize what type of movie this is?”

“Yes; now sit down before people stare.” So far no one was, being focused as they were on the action on screen, but the longer he stood the more likely they were to start. Reluctantly he sat back down, sinking low in his seat trying to ignore what was going on or was about to go on. There was no reason to suspect that the type of person who went to a porno in the middle of the afternoon would keep it in their pants. Of course Dawn seemed to be one of that types of person.

“Aa, Dawn…” Maybe if he kept his cool, kept his voice low, Xander could convince her this was a bad idea.

“Isn’t this great?” She shifted in her seat, leaning across the armrest to press against his body. “It’s so educational.”

“Educational?” The movie didn’t look educational to him; it looked like a film of mutual masturbation, hairier than your average porno but that didn’t make it educational.

“Yeah, look at her technique, even distracted she’s doing better than I ever could.”

He wasn’t sure how to respond to that. His first instinct was to reassure her; to tell her how good she was at jerking him off but the words wouldn’t come out his mouth. He wasn’t sure he could have said that alone in the bedroom, not without being instantly being overwhelmed by embarrassment immediately afterwards. No, instead of doing anything useful he just sat there dumb while she continued her commentary finally reaching into his pants so she could mimic the action on screen, as she explained as if it were self evident when he tried to stop her.

Having a pretty teen trying her level best to pleasure his cock with her hands was of course pleasurable even under those circumstance so he did rise. Slower than Dawn clearly liked but fast enough that he couldn’t say a word when she opened, pulling him out so that she could more freely pump her wrist. Up and down her hand moved, twisting as it went, the fingers curling over his cockhead at its apex.

“This isn’t quite right,” she said more to herself than him as she shifted her position once more, momentarily sitting on the armrest before ending up on his knee.

Xander wouldn’t call this an improvement as she had to bend his dick down so that it rubbed against the leg of her jeans to maintain her rhythm, eventually that was going to hurt. Pointing out that she was at risk of rubbing him raw bought him relief long enough for him to slump in his seat, thinking maybe she was done, as she stood. She wasn’t though, almost immediately shimming out of her pants, which she threw onto her seat, before sitting back on him, his changed position meaning she could straddle his waist with her feet staying on the floor.

He could no longer see what she was doing but feel it, he could feel her wrap both her hands around cock, pumping them up and down in such a way that her fingers separated as they neared his base. She started rocking her hips, grinding against his pelvic bone as her excitement grew until he thought he could feel a hint of wetness through her underwear. He was still trying to figure out if that was real when she rose and pulled her panties to the side before lowering herself back down.

He wasn’t ready for that.

Despite all that Dawn had done so far he hadn’t expected her to go all the way, to mount him in public, so he was completely unprepared and made far too much noise as he entered her. Focusing on maintaining control he closed his eyes and grabbed hold of her waist trying to slow her down. That kept her from rising up but seemed happy enough to continue to grind, swiveling her hips. That was as effective, if not as fast, at giving him pleasure as high speed humping would have been.

Grunting Xander tightened his hold on her, trying once more to stop before opening his eyes. They had become the center of attention, the few men in the theatre with them having left their seats to gather round the couple most but not all opening masturbating as they watched the action up close.

“Dawn, look.” His voice was tight, not sure what would happen when he spoke, how either Dawn or the men would react, but he hoped she at least would feel some shame. If she got scared, or mad, wanting to cover herself and flee he would know what to do. He didn’t know though what to do when she reached for the men on either side, taking hold of their members the way she had held his.

His first instinct was to grab her arms and pull them back but as soon as he let go of her waist she started bouncing up and down distracting him with a sudden rush of pleasure. It took a tremendous act of will not to cum right then; he couldn’t act, he couldn’t think, he couldn’t do anything but try to hold on, with his jaw clenched, as he watched Dawn jerk the men off.

She could only reach the closest two, pumping their cocks while she rode Xander’s, but she locked eyes with the others kneeling on the row of seats in front of them. She seemed to be moaning for them, putting on a show for them trying to make them stroke themselves ever faster as they watched her. It was only a matter of time until one of those men, either in front of her or to her side, came and in all likelihood that would set off the rest. Xander could see this loaming potentiality but he could do nothing to stop it; his entire body, save one important part, seemed to have gone limp, his hands and fingers not wanting to respond he was so shocked. No, shocked wasn’t the right word though wracking his mind for its replacement did distract him keeping his own orgasm at bay and keeping him from recognizing what it meant when the man to their left groaned and shook.

That man came, his first shot hitting Dawn on the cheek before the remainder of his load splattered on her shirt and arm. Before he was done the others joined him covering her front, mostly her t-shirt but more than one hitting her face, in a broken volley. None of the men’s cum hit Xander, not directly anyway but some of it was bound to drip onto his pants.

Spent the men retreated slightly, just far enough to put away their collapsing members without getting their arms tangled together, but they continued to watch as she picked up speed, some of the larger clumps of cum flying from her skin. As she neared her own climax she tightened up, a rattling moan escaping her throat and bringing Xander back to something like his senses. In something like control once more he grabbed her by the waist, being careful to slip his hands under her dirty shirt, trying to break her rhythm. This made her squeak and shift in a most pleasant way but only stalled her orgasm for a moment.

When she came she did so with a loud moan, just short of a scream, that drowned out the movie which had been acting as soundtrack to the action. This moan shifted to a grunt as Xander pulled her back down so that he could have his own orgasm deep inside her quickly unloading while she was still trembling. Breathing heavily through her mouth during the afterglow she leaned back against him some how signalling to the assembly that the show was over.

“Dawn,” when he finally felt that he could keep his voice under control he spoke.

“Hmm.” She shifted on top of him, curling her body so that she could nuzzle against his chest with her sticky face.

“We’re going to have a long talk when we get home.”


	7. Finally Some Action

“You grounded her. You grounded your girlfriend.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Xander wasn’t sure which part of it that bothered him most but he knew that he had gone on patrol with the Slayers so he didn’t have to think about it. Only Faith wouldn’t leave it alone.

“You told her she couldn’t leave the apartment and, I quote, ‘to think about what she had done’; that sounds like a grounding to me.”

“It does doesn’t it.” What he wouldn’t have given for a scream, a nice distracting fight and something to hit. But no such luck; Cleveland was too big for monsters to strike in public and they were too new to town to know where they did hunt. They’d lived there for almost a month and they’d yet to slay anything. That was long enough to start getting worried that big was brewing. “It’s just that she keeps doing things she thinks I want, or I think that’s why she’s doing what she’s doing, but want I really want is normal. I’ve never been with anyone normal; demons, ex-demons, mummies, bug-ladies.”

“Cordelia.”

“Exactly.”

“And a mystical key in the form of a teenage girl is normal?”

“More normal than the rest of my life; not a Slayer or demon, she may not even be a key any more. The fact that she’s Buffy’s sister should be, would be the most awkward thing about our… us if she just stopped doing stuff like that.”

“What did she do exactly?”

He was not going to talk about that, no sir. If a distraction wouldn’t present itself maybe he could find one. “...Where’s Vi?”

Faith joined him in looking back along the empty alley for the younger Slayer. “Crap. Let’s go find her.”

***

This Slayer business was involving a lot more relationship drama than Vi had expected. She had been told about the monsters and the fights, and she had started to get use to those, but ever since they’d left Sunnydale the only thing they had to deal with was Xander’s sex life. Having to hear Faith, who rumor had it had also slept with him, question him about the latest event was not something she wanted to do so as soon as they started Vi fell back, trailing behind them through the alley.

She knew how dangerous walking down and dark alley alone could be but she was a Slayer and Cleveland was almost painfully quiet. It was hard to believe that there was a Hellmouth here or that it was supposedly getting more active, now that the Sunnydale one was closed, like the mystics claimed. Aside from one, apparently horny, ghost the scariest thing had encountered was the takeout so she felt safe enough increasing the distance between herself and the others until she could no longer hear them.

That was also the reason that she felt safe going down a flight of stairs when she saw some movement; it was probably just a rat and while that might make her scream it wasn’t really a threat. The stairs were the type that plunged under beneath the pavement to give access to a basement and, judging by the amount of trash that had built up, it hadn’t been used in a while. The movement she had seen could have just been caused by settling waste, though ‘rat’ was still high on the list of reasons why that trash would have to settle. God she hoped it wasn’t a rat.

Kicking at some of the loose debris to make room for her feet, and hopefully to scare away anything small and furry, Vi stepped into the well. Down there the entire idea that there was anything worth stopping for seemed kind of silly; the shadows weren’t deep enough to hide a threat and the door looked like it hadn’t been opened in years. Or not.

When she touched it the door swung in not on its hinges but by its latch. She didn’t even know that door could do that but this one did opening on to darkness. A deep darkness likely filled with rats.

“Come on, you’re a Slayer, you can do this, it’s just a dark rodent filled basement that you’re going into in the middle of the night.” Okay saying that outloud didn’t make her feel any braver but it did reminder how silly she was being. She was a Slayer and there was another Slayer less than a block away which was the perfect distance. If there was some threat in the basement Faith should be close enough to help but if there was nothing, and Vi was working herself up for nothing, no one would ever need to know.

Stepping through the door she quickly moved to the side so as much light as possible, which wasn’t much, could get in. She could just make out amongst the shapes of boilers and other things that you’d expect in basement the shape of a mattress in the middle of the room. Someone was living here, someone who went out at night, and is that sewer access in the form of a large grate.

“A vampire.” Vi did a happy little dance bouncing on her heels. Finding where a vamp laid its head was always a coup, if less dramatic than a rescue, and given how slow things had been it was just what they needed. If they were really lucky this would turn out to be a nest, vamps liked living together in nests, though so far she’d only seen one bed. To be sure, and to maybe scope out the best place for an ambush, she ventured further into the room checking behind furnace. She didn’t find anything else but she wasn’t willing to call it a waste of time; knowledge was power after all. All she had to do was make sure she didn’t fall into the grate on her way out and she could tell Faith what she’d found.

Wait. The grate hadn’t been open when she’d come in.

A stake wasn’t much of a weapon but it was the only one they could really carry around town and you’d be surprise how many things die when you stab them in the chest; Vi felt much better once she pulled the rough wood out of her purse. Something had opened that grate but nothing could have come through it without her seeing it so whatever it was was still underground in the deeper dark. Why did it always comeback to sewers? Why didn’t she bring a flashlight?

Moving closer she slid her feet up to the very edge, pushing a small piece of trash over hoping to hear it hit bottom. If it took too long, if it was too far down she wouldn’t have to go after; whatever was lurking down there would just get away. The first thing she pushed over was an empty fastfood cup which, if she was going to be honest, meant that not hearing it hit didn’t mean anything. The second thing she found, a rusty bolt, she could hear land with a meaty thump. It hit something fleshy and not that far down.

“Phooey.” Vi braced herself for attack that didn’t come.

Whatever was in the sewer had to know she was there, she’d hit it and was back lit, and it had to know she knew it was there but it wasn’t coming out. Had she scared it? Knocked it out with one bolt? In a situation like that anything even halfway sane would attack. Or run away.

Vi let herself relax. It ran away. Whatever it had taken one look at her and ran. Did she really look that scary? No, focus on the positive, she wasn’t going to get jumped.

“Aaaagh!” She got jumped.

A pair of wet tentacles wrapped around her legs, ruining her jeans, and half pulled her into the sewer before she knew what happened. There was nothing for her to grab onto save the grate that was suppose to be covering the hole she was being pulled through and she had to worry about it swinging shut even as her hands closed on the bars. More tentacles joined the first pair working up her body and over her rear.

“Get off.” She thrashed and kicked putting all of her Slayer strength behind one stomp that definitely connected sending the creature holding her down sadly without breaking its hold so she went with it until she was up to her armpits dangling from the now upright grate. Now when she struggled she had no leverage and it was a constant fight to keep the grate from swinging the rest sealing her in with creature. She had to either to do her best to wedge herself against the side and wait for rescue or give up her grip and fight the demon on its own terms in the sewer. Maybe rescue would come before she had to make up her mind.

While she thought, and didn’t fight, the tentacles went back to grabbing her, wrapping around her, the stringy slime coating the demon’s skin soaking through her clothes. One particularly slick tentacle slipped between her legs and pressed against her like a giant tongue.

“Ooh.” That felt weird. She wasn’t sure what it felt like but she couldn’t call it aggressive or violent. It almost felt good, like a lover would touch you. She imagined. She could almost grow to-

“Vi!” Xander’s shout made her half turn, losing her grip, before she came back to herself. He and Faith had found the open door and was rushing in to save her. He took hold of Vi’s wrists and leaned back pulling her far enough out of the hole for Faith to pry the worst of the tentacles off from around her waist. The lower one tightened in response really hurting her for the first time.

“Hold still.” It was the very large knife Faith pulled out not her words that made Vi freeze. The more experienced Slayer slid her knife under a tentacle then cut it off with a quick outwards snap.Two more cuts was enough to free one of the redhead’s thighs and scare off the beast. Xander was still pulling on her arms when she was let go so they both ended up falling on the ground in a heap. “Get her back to the apartment.”

“What about you?”

“I’m going after it.”

“Alone? No, I’m coming with you.” Xander had some trouble standing without dumping Vi but he managed it before Faith could jump in the hole.

“Take care of the girl, that’s what watchers do right?” With that she dropped out of view leaving Xander and Vi alone in basement.

***

“Vi, do you want anything? Cocoa?” Dawn wasn’t sure want to do; a little over an hour ago Xander had come in carrying the oddly wet Vi and rushed back out with a flashlight without a word. Now, after a long shower and throwing out her clothes, the Slayer sat wrapped in an oversized towel in her room and wouldn’t say more than a word. Something had happen, Dawn didn’t know what but she knew it was something and she wanted to make it right.

“No.”

“Ice cream?”

“No.”

“Movie marathon?”

“No.”

“Incredibly unhealthy food?”

“No.”

“I’m running out of ideas here.” Dawn sat down next to the other girl. “So are you going to tell me about what happened?”

“There, there was a demon.” Dawn figured as much but at least Vi was saying something.

“Did it hurt you?”

“Not really.”

“So what’s the problem?”

“I, I…”

“You were scared?”

“No. I mean yes but only a little bit and that’s normal.” Vi sat a moment looking away before taking a deep breath and continuing. “It caught me, and it touched me in places it shouldn’t, private places.”

“The demon fucked you?”

“NO.” She actually turned met Dawn’s eyes the force of her denial was so strong. “I was fully dressed, you saw my clothes.”

“So it was more like heavy petting? Alright, stuff like that happens, just punch it in its beady little eyes and move on with your life.”

“But I liked it.” Vi’s voice was small, ashamed.

“Then maybe skip the punch.”

“But it’s not right, to have a demon touch you like that, to have it make you feel… you know.”

“Turned on?”

“Yes.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“I’m a Slayer.”

“So my sister and she’s dated two demons that I know of.”

“That’s different, they were vampires, they at least looked like human.”

“And this demon didn’t.”

“It was all tentaclely.”

“Let me introduce you to the internet some day.”

“Huh.”

“Does what it look like really matter if it felt good? If you enjoyed it how could it be bad? If… Have you ever even had sex?”

“No, I’ve never… I’m not like you.”

“Like me?”

“No. I didn’t mean- I’m sorry.” Even as she spoke Vi could feel she was saying the wrong thing, that even the apology might be a mistake. “I haven’t spent much time with boys, I was homeschooled.” There that was better. “Why does it matter?”

“Seems to me that you would be less uptight about what happened if you got some. Mmm, there’s not really anyone I could set you up with unless… You can fuck Xander.”

“What?! No, that’s not-”

“Wait, I think that’s him now.” Springing up Dawn ran out and down to the front room intercepting a dirty Xander before he could even take off his shoes. “We need your help. Where’s Faith?”

“Staking out the nest Vi found. ‘We’?”

“Yeah Vi and me, well more Vi than me, or help me help Vi. Anyway, come-on.”

“I’m filthy, I just spent an hour crawling through a sewer, can this wait until I wash up?”

“Sure.” She followed him up to the bathroom and leaned in the doorway as he stripped off his shirt and splashed about in the sink. “So… I think you should fuck Vi.”

“What?”

“She’s feeling guilty about what happened tonight and you screwing her would cheer her up.”

“What sort of twisted logic is that? She got caught, it happens.”

“It’s not that she got caught, it’s what the demon did to her, how it made her feel.”

“Scared?” He got the worst of grime off his hands and was working on his nails.

“Turned on.”

“That’s… I’ll talk to her.”

“Fine, talk to her. Then fuck her.”

Xander just grumbled as he finished up in the bathroom. He did not plan to fuck Vi but he could talk to her, he should talk to her, it was sort of his job, and maybe Dawn would learn something. Deciding that an undershirt was good enough he went Vi’s room without changing, knocking on the doorframe before entering.

“Dawn says you need to talk.”

“Is that what she says.”

“No, but I think you need to talk more than what she says.” He wanted to give her some distance but there was no where to sit but the bed so he ended up leaning against a wall. “She also said that you had something of a reaction to the demon’s touch.”

“Yeah.”

“You do know there’s such a thing as a lust demon right?”

“Do you think that is what it was? So it wasn’t my fault? I didn’t do anything wrong?”

“There’s nothing wrong with how you felt but there’s something wrong with what the demon did. There’s nothing wrong with sex but you can’t force yourself on another or do something that would hurt them. That’s what the demon did and why you’re having trouble with it. You shouldn’t let yourself feel guilty for the actions of others.” Of course that didn’t stop him from feeling guilty about some of the actions Dawn had taken.

“It didn’t really hurt me.”

“You can be hurt in ways other than physical.” Xander let himself move closer to the redhead then, close enough that he could offer comfort if she needed it. “You can even hurt people who aren’t there; if I were to sleep with you it would hurt Dawn.”

“No it wouldn’t.” Dawn spoke from her place across the room.

“You’re not helping.”

“Come on, I already share you with a ghost, Vi would be a step up.”

“Hmm, anyway when you’re in a relationship you have to think about how your actions would affect them but your feelings are your own. You didn’t do anything so you couldn’t have done anything wrong. And even if you had done something you’re not dating anyone so you’d only have yourself to answer to.”

“So if I was going to have sex, for the first time, with you I’d need to get permission from both you and Dawnie right?” Vi looked at him not, entirely certain she was right.

“Well, yeah. It’s little more complicated than with a normal relationship but that the general idea.”

“Dawn can I sleep with your boyfriend?”

“Only with me in the room.”

“Hey.” Xander looked between the two girls. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“So you don’t want to, you don’t want me. I did do something wrong.” Vi went all small and injured again.

“No that’s-” Comfort was need; her put his arm around her, cradling her body against his in a hopefully non-sexual way. “You’re vulnerable right now, I’d be taking advantage of you.”

“No you wouldn’t.” Dawn kneeled behind him, part of the group but not touching. “You’d be reassuring her that she’d done nothing wrong, that there’s nothing wrong with her. Isn’t that right?” Vi nodded against Xander’s chest. “You should at least feel her up some, do as much as the demon did.”

“I-” He was out numbered. “Alright, all you have to do is say something and I’ll stop.”

He started slowly, sure that at any moment she would come to her sense, by moving the arm around her shoulder down her body, tracing her form through the towel. Starting back up his hand went under towel, along the outside of her leg, making her jump. Reaching the bend of her knee he stopped giving her a chance to tell him to stop before sliding up to her thigh. Her skin was smooth and silky with the Slayer muscles underneath only barely noticeable. In a different situation he might have enjoyed the way she trembled against his body in response to his touch. Or maybe not.

If he was honest about it than he’d never really thought of Vi that way; even when his apartment had been packed to the rafters with potentials and he had been having night dreams about them she had never been included in the action. Maybe that’s why he wasn’t pushing things, why he was he kept stroking the outside of her thigh rather than moving on to more delicate parts. If didn’t do that soon his hesitation might be noticed, if not by Vi then at least by Dawn eagerly watching them.

Deciding it was time to step things up he let his right hand move up her body, skipping over her waist, and slid across her belly holding her tight. If it had been Dawn in his arms he would have pulled her into his lap before moving his left hand between her legs. With Vi he didn’t want to risk her realizing he wasn’t into this so he used his free hand to tip her head back for a kiss. It was a fairly chaste kiss, just lips pressed to lips without a hint of tongue, but it was the type of thing a girl like her would have dreamed. She moaned and arched her back clearly not wanting it to end but he did break contact she sighed contentedly and snuggled against his neck.

He might have ended it there, sure that Vi’s self esteem had been repaired, but Dawn pressed herself against his back and put her hand over his. She was no Slayer but she was plenty strong enough to force his left hand down under Vi’s towel, the redhead ‘yipping’ when one of his fingers caught on an erect nipple, and between her legs.

Once it was between the Slayer’s thighs Xander took back some control of his hand; Dawn would have been too rough for the girl’s first time, he knew her well enough to be sure of that, but if he did nothing she would just do it herself. The safe thing, the gentle thing to do was position his hand on top of her pussy in such a way that the base of his thumb would grind against her cliterous when he flexed his fingers to stroke her slit. When Vi whimpered, which Xander had to admit was kind of cute, Dawn let go of his trusting him to keep going while she did something else. That something else was unzipping his pants.

Maybe she had released that he hadn’t fully risen to the occasion or maybe she just didn’t want to be left out of the action but as soon as she could she pulled out his cock and started licking it. With the girl on one side of him twitching at his touch and the girl on his other side doing her damnedest to cover every bit of his shaft with spit things were definitely getting interesting. He quickly came to full attention giving Dawn even more to lick, but that was all she was doing, long slow swipes of her tongue up his length, so there was a limit to how excited he could get. Especially with the distraction of turning the Slayer in his arms into a quivering mass.

She was so wet, so close to the edge that all he would have to do is flick his finger the right, push it in between her slick lower lips and she would surely cum. He wondered if she would scream, or moan like Dawn, or would she just give another little whimper. It would be easy enough to find out.

“I think she’s ready.” Dawn spoke from her place near his groin before pushing the last of the towel off Vi’s body leaving her completely naked. She was shockingly pale making the flush of her arousal stood out clearly as Dawn moved her so that she was kneeling over Xander’s lap, guiding her with hands on her hips.

“We can stop now if you want.” He was going to make sure to give her an out.

“No,” Vi bit her lip, not meeting his eye, “keep going.”

It turned out she did whimper when she came.

As soon as he entered her she shook, a short squeak escaping her throat, and collapsed against him. It was getting harder for Xander to hold back with her trembling around him and the rock hard points of the nipples capping her pert breasts pressing into his chest but he’d set himself on this path and would stick to it. He would restricted himself to a shifting of his hips, moving his cock inside her, and a cupping of her ass. That would hold him until she caught her breath.

Dawn wasn’t as patient though moving behind Vi and wrapping her arms around her. One hand cupped a tit, breaking one point of contact being Slayer and Watcher, while the other rubbed against Vi’s clit, making her gasp, before she pushed two fingers into her pussy already overstuffed by Xander’s cock. Curling these two fingers up she formed a hook that she used to pull on the other girl’s pelvis guiding her up.

When Dawn thought she had moved high enough, when she could feel Xander’s cockhead between her fingers, she would push with the heel of her palm forcing Vi back down. This method was simple and effective, using the Slayer’s over stimulated pussy to keep her moving, and Dawn could do it with just one hand. She could also also tweak the trembling girl’s nipple and kiss her way up her spine. Just a little more is all it would take to push her over the edge, to make her cum again. All it would take is something small like nibbling on an earlobe.

The most interesting thing about this orgasm was the way Xander groaned and closed his eyes. He was close to cumming and as hot as Dawn thought it would be to see him unload inside her friend he’d probably get upset after the fact. No, it would be wiser to have him cum outside. Using the hook of her fingers one last time she guided Vi up off of his cock letting her come to rest sitting on his legs. With Vi’s juices on her hand and his shaft Dawn had an easy time jerking him off, the wet slurp of her pumping just audible over the breathing of the two lovers. He was already close so it didn’t take long for her skilled hand to finish him off, she could have counted the pumps, and cause him to shoot his sticky load onto the naked Slayer’s belly. Very little of it ended up on his clothes.

“What the hell;” Faith stood in the doorway covered in sewer slime and vamp dust, “you’re screwing her now too?”

 


End file.
